


And Then He Kissed Me ...

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Diary Entry set not long after Ianto joins Torchwood 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Kissed Me ...

  
**Title:**  And Then He Kissed Me ...  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/characters:** Ianto/Jack (Ianto/Lisa)  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** A Diary Entry set not long after Ianto joins Torchwood 3.  
 **Spoilers: Fragments, Cyberwoman**  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: PG**

A/N This is what happens when you are forced to listen to radio 2 for hour while in a car ...  
  
Saturday 16th 2004

Less than three weeks, is that all it took for me to become a cheater???

I mean I knew I didn't get this job on my dinosaur catching skills alone, I had heard about Captain Jack Harkness' reputation and flirted with him for all I was worth to get the job but I never intended for it to progress into anything else.

There's Lisa for a start, I love her, don't I? She's down there in the depths of the hub hidden away while I use Torchwood's resources to keep her alive while I find away to save her, no one knows she's there but me.

But there's just something about Jack, he says it's his natural pheromones but surely he's joking? But if he is why am I finding myself more and more attracted to him? 

Of course I knew in my mind that he would keep flirting with me and I was right but there was no way I was cheating on Lisa, not with anyone, much less a man!!!!!!!

No, I was going to be loyal to Lisa. 

I'm not attracted to men.

Whatever happened there was no way I was going to let Jack go any further than flirting with me, the odd touch, I could play along with that, couldn't I? No way I would ever end up in his arms, his mouth on mine, fucking in his bed.

I thought so ...

And then he kissed me ....  
 


End file.
